Why Kirby is Pink
by Magic Kaito
Summary: The greatest mystery in video game history is solved with a little help from Dragonball Z.


Why Kirby is Pink

AN: This is one of those weird short stories that just pops up in your head while you're trying desperately not to fall asleep in math class. At least, that's how it came to me! I don't own the rights to any of the Kirby games, nor do I own Dragonball Z which strangely plays an important part in this. Special thanks to Candyland's whole "Dreamtime" thing in "In Remembrance", that made me think Kirby, and then while trying to keep my eyes open during third period I thought this whole thing up. As of now, it's a one shot, but reviews could change my mind! They did on "Before Your Eyes". Let's get going!

* * *

In the depths of the Other World, the biggest mistake in the history of strange fanfiction mess ups was about to occur. As people began to be sniped off by the evil Majin Buu, the dead began wondering about whether or not their loved ones were alive or not. One of the best methods was using Dreamtime, which allowed the dead to visit the living while they slept (kind of like on YuYu Hakusho). As this was being used, word of Dreamtime spread around, and spread word can easily be misinterpreted.

King Yemma was desperately filling out and sorting through the billions of papers around his desk and that the ogres were trying to carry. With the total genocide taking place on Planet Earth, he was in for quite a lot of work for the next few years.

"I certainly hope they don't all come back in one mass wish. That would triple my paper work!" he thought. Oh well, poor King Yemma. He was quickly passing judgment on the weird cloud-like things that were passing through the gates of Other World, things thatone can assumeare dead souls, although fighters may keep their bodies (which really doesn't make sense) and other people can exist without their legs (i.e. Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl, and Dabura, who was a fighter, so it makes even less sense).

King Yemma was still desperately going through the literal tons of paper work, and had just finished passing judgment on someone.

"NEXT!" he called, getting ready to quickly fill things out again.

"Hi!" a soft, high pitched voice replied.

King Yemma did a double take. Unless it was a fighter, the dead generally didn't talk back to him, they couldn't; well, at least they couldn't talk back and be understood. "Who's there?" he said, looking around in front of his desk. "Is that you again, Chiaotsu?"

"No," the voice replied. "I don't know anybody named that!"

"Then..." Yemma began, still searching for the voice but only seeing the transparent, round, white things that were usually in line in front of his desk, "who are you? You must be pretty strong to have kept your body, and the only people I know who are that strong would know Chiaotsu."

"Nope. What's so special about keeping my body? I have it all the time anyway!"

"Well, when someone dies, they pass on to here, and only fighters can keep their bodies and be understood when they talk, so..."

"Oh, I'm not dead!" the voice replied happily.

"What?" Yemma exclaimed, in a freaking out rage, causing all in a two mile radius of his office to quiver in fear. "Then why are you here, and where are you! I'm very busy with the billions of dead people from planet Earth!"

"First off, I'm right in front of you. Secondly, I heard that you have a way to get me home, and I'd really like to get back there."

"I don't know of any way to get someone to their home, unless you're from one of the Other World planets, that is. Where are you, again?"

"In front of you! See? I'm jumping up and down!"

"I'm not noticing anyone with a body..."

"Okay," the voice finally said, exasperated. "Wait a second."

King Yemma looked down, and, much to his surprise, the closest soul began to expand and start floating even higher above the ground than was usual for them. It was then that he noticed that this wasn't one of the souls, it was actually a creature of some kind. Some sort of white, marshmallowy thing.

The creature flew to the top of his desk and landed with a large puff of air. "Hi!" it said again.

King Yemma leaned down to get a closer look at this thing. "What are you? And what do you want, I'm very busy!"

"My name's Kirby!" the marshmallow-like creature type thing replied. "And like I said earlier, I heard you had a way to get me home."

"Huh? Well, since you were in line... Where do you live?"

"Dreamland. I heard you're letting lots of these cloud people go there."

"Dreamland?" Yemma replied. "I don't know of any 'Dreamlands' around here."

"But you let the guy thirty spots in front of me go there!"

King Yemma sighed. "With the millions of spirits passing through right know, do you really think I can remember who and when I passed a certain judgment?"

"You said I'll let you use 'Dreamland', I heard it," Kirby answered defiantly. "Plus, other people here were talking about it! I understood them!"

"Oh!" the demon suddenly said, laughing, "you mean 'DreamTIME'! Sorry, that's a way for dead people to check on their loved ones, it isn't DreamLAND."

Kirby looked sad. "Now what do I do?" he said. "I've lost my way home, and I really thought I could get back!"

Though the line of the dead wasn't getting any shorter, Yemma took pity on him. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you a pass to check out the planets in this dimension. Maybe one of them is this 'Dreamland' that you come from. And since you can fly, you should have no trouble!"

"Really?" Kirby replied, excited.

"Yes," King Yemma answered. "Now move along, I've got souls to judge!"

Kirby hopped off the desk with the piece of paper in hand and scurried out one of the doors. He looked at the large, unending Other World... sky like thing.

"Now where do I go?" he thought.

* * *

In the meantime, the situation on Earth was the bleakest of anything that had ever been bleak. Kid Buu had just formed the incredibly giant blast that even though many were quite capable of it, no one felt like stopping and a race to leave the planet in two seconds began, and ended in one and three fourths seconds. Four people, one all ready being dead, and a dog made it off and ended up on the Planet of the Kais, which was in the Other World galaxy system, and the battle quickly started again there, while Earth exploded, killing the seven people who were still alive on it.

* * *

Kirby had decided that it would be best to follow some sort of landmark so he didn't get lost in the complete vastness of this strange place, and ended up flying along Snake Way, although no planets were anywhere near this, and the only one that was had exploded seven years earlier thanks to one of the few survivors from the most recently annihilated planet.

"This is hopeless," he said to himself. "I'll never be able to find Dreamland without getting completely lost out here! I'm never going to find it!"

However, Kirby knew that he mustn't give up. He quickly picked himself out of his depression and flew off in an unknown direction, hoping that if he could at least find some kind of planet, that the inhabitants would know where Dreamland was. He flew for miles and miles until at last he spotted something in the distance.

"That must be a planet!" the little white thing exclaimed. "Let's hope I can figure out a way home from there!" He headed toward the planet, praying that his wouldn't run out of steam (heh heh) before he arrived on this strange new world.

Just as the marshmallowy midget felt like he could be able to make it just barely, an explosion rocked the face of the planet, causing Kirby to lose control of himself. "Oh no!" he thought. "Not only is that planet in danger, but I'm going to fall who knows where in this void! I can't catch my breath here!"

Luckily for Kirby, the gravity pull of the planet had all ready gotten a hold of him, and he was sent speeding down heading for the planet's surface, barely conscious and wrapped in atmospheric flames.

* * *

"Are you done resting, Kakarott!" Vegeta exclaimed to the other fighter on the World of the Kais who seemed to be happily taking in the view.

"No," Goku answered. "Sorry that you're getting your butt kicked, though. I'll be out in a minute!"

"You said that two minutes ago!" the angry Saiyan Prince replied. "And Buu'll be up any... ARGH!"

Majin Buu had suddenly appeared behind Vegeta and had hit him right on his spine, very painful.

"Hold on there Vegeta, I'm almost ready!" Goku replied, knowing that his dead friend was doomed and that there was nothing he could do about it.

Buu laughed viciously, but said nothing, as this form didn't talk much at all. He pulled his fist back and began focusing energy on it, a rather powerful punch. However, all three of them happened to notice a fiery object speeding toward them.

"Woh... what the HFIL is that!" Goku exclaimed.

"It..." Vegeta began, Buu being too occupied with the same question to focus on the fight, "it looks like a comet or a meteorite! We're done for!"

Buu put down his victim and laughed evilly. He wasn't going to die! This strange, pink creature who could take on the powers of others after eating them could also reform his body as long as one tiny particle still existed! He would be fine.

The object gained projection and flame as it neared the ground. As the three watched in horror and amusement, it finally hit, causing a huge explosion of earth to shoot out in all directions, burying the warriors.

As the dust eventually cleared, Goku looked around and said, "Oh, that's strange, we're still alive!"

"Speak for yourself!" Vegeta retorted. "What happened over there, anyway?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I'll go check it out and you keep letting Buu beat you up... I mean, uh, you keep fighting Buu!"

"I'll kill you for this, Kakarott!" came the response, but Buu had decided to listen to Goku and Vegeta was occupied in trying not to die a second time.

Goku flew down to the center of the crater, hoping to find out what kind of a projectile could hit a planet like that and only cause minor damage. As he neared the center, he saw a white shape tremble a little bit in pain. "Holy Kami, it's alive!" he exclaimed. Carefully, he picked up the creature, which just then regained consciousness and seemed to have all of it's normal powers totally restored.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked. "Where am I? Am I finally home?"

"Um, no," Goku replied. "You fell from the sky like a meteor and hit the Planet of the Kais, and unless you're a Kai, but you don't look like them, you aren't home. Who or what are you, anyway? My name's Goku and I should be back that way fighting the worst evil the universe has ever known!"

"Okay," the marshmallow-type thing that Goku was forcing himself not to eat replied. "I'm Kirby and I'm from Dreamland. Say, I've fought some pretty bad monsters myself." He hopped out of the Saiyan's arms. "In fact, that's how I got lost. I had just beat King Dedede and a warp star sent me somewhere that I didn't recognize and now I'm lost. I'll help you fight him if you help me get home!"

"Well," Goku began, "I don't know. This guy's pretty dangerous, and he's killed billions. But on the other hand, me and my all ready dead friend Vegeta are both drained of our energy. I suppose we could let you fill in while we regain our strength, and if we survive I'll make sure you find your home!"

"That's wonderful!" Kirby replied, jumping up and down happily. "I think I all ready know how I can beat him in under a minute! Just watch me, and then we can go to Dreamland!"

"Hey, wait!" Goku exclaimed, as the small, round, white creature ran off toward the pink monster. "You don't know... drat." He darted off after him as fast as he dared, hoping that this strange Kirby fellow didn't get himself killed.

Buu was happily pummeling the now unconscious Vegeta. Kirby walked up behind him and tapped the worst evil ever known on the leg, seeing as he was too short to reach anywhere higher. The monster turned around, throwing his latest victim aside.

Kirby swallowed hard, and then stated, "I'm Kirby, and I've heard that you've been doing bad stuff. So, get ready to be defeated! Then I can go home!"

Buu began laughing scornfully at this strange thing. Nothing could defeat him!

The laughter, however, was cut short when he felt a strong wind pulling him into something. Goku and the suddenly reawakened Vegeta stared in awe. Kirby was actually sucking in the horrible Majin Buu with just his breath!

The white marshmallow gradually grew in size as he attempted to pull in the creature that was trying in vain to get away.

Goku actually thought for a moment. "This could work, but only if..."

"Kirby, look out!" he exclaimed. "And for Other World's sake, don't suck me in, too!" The fighter leapt at Buu, using a powerful energy kick type thing.

Buu was forced to block. However, this also forced him to lose his grip and get pulled into this odd new attacker. Kirby closed his mouth just as Goku neared.

Vegeta stared for a moment. "Is... is it really over?"

Kirby nodded and swallowed, magically making him his original size. "That weirdo is gone! Don't worry, I eat evil villains all the time! I..."

Just then, Kirby put his hands to his head and knelt over in pain. "What's wrong!" Goku exclaimed, fearing that Buu was going to escape from the stranger.

"I..." he tried to begin but was stopped again by the obvious torment that he was going through. Dust shot up in spirals around him and the wind picked up immensely for about two minutes. When it died down, Goku and Vegeta gasped at what they saw.

It was Kirby all right, except now he was pink!

"What happened?" the newly transformed hero asked.

"You... You're pink now, Harvey!" Goku answered in shock. "You must have absorbed some of Buu's powers!"

"Really?" he replied. "I wonder if I can do anything else?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to find out!" Goku replied. "Now, let's figure out where your home is!"

"But Kakarott, what about the Earth?" Vegeta reminded

"It's not going anywhere. We'll wish it back later!" Vegeta sighed at his comrade's stupidity. "So, what is this 'Dreamland' like?"

However, Goku's question would not be answered, as, just then, a star came floating down to the ground and rested by Kirby. On this star was a strange creature that looked, well, like an umbrella.

"Heh," it evilly laughed. "Dedede said that we'd probably find you out here!"

"What!" Kirby exclaimed. "He's back!"

"Yes, and more powerful than ever! But you won't be coming back, because I'll finish you now!"

Kirby and the creature stared at each other for a moment, then the umbrella thingy jumped at him. "Oh no you don't!" the now pink marshmallowy thing said, inhaling and swallowing the monster in less than a second, much quicker than with Majin Buu.

"Wow," Goku gawked. "Well, um, what do you need now, Carey?"

"It's Kirby, and I think I can ride this star back home!" he answered happily. "I've beaten Dedede before, he should be no... woah! What just happened?" Kirby was referring to the fact that now he was carrying an umbrella that seemed to be a helpful item or weapon.

Vegeta did the thinking this time. "Well," he began, "Buu had the ability to take on the special talents of others. Maybe that's what you took on from Buu when you became pink."

"Oh, it all makes sense now!" Kirby exclaimed, hopping on the star which immediately took off. "Well, bye!"

The Saiyan warriors watched until he disappeared from view.

"That was weird," Vegeta finally commented.

"So, now what do we do?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, wish back Earth and our families?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure, sounds good!"

The End

* * *

AN: I know, it was odd, but the inspiration hit! Hope you liked it; I've always believed that there was something more than problems with new Game Boys that changed his color. This just made it work, and made the whole thing with Kirby taking on the powers of others happen too, since I really was surprised when I borrowed Kirby's Dreamland 2 from one of my friends and realized that after I ate this thing I was shooting off electricity. Tell me what you thought, and maybe I'll figure out a way to continue if you ask really nice and you want me to! 


End file.
